


Dianthus barbatus

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 04:56:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13403922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: Alana goes missing and only Will can save her. In which Hannibal is a manipulative ass and Will is confused.





	Dianthus barbatus

”I have Alana Bloom,” the voice said cold and impersonal like nothing could move it.

“Who are you?” Will asked. It had been seven days since Alana had gone missing without a trace.

“No matter. I’ve got her and only you can free her.”

“How do I know she’s there?” Will asked.

“Alana say hi.”

“Will..” said her terrified voice and then it was gone.

“If you hurt her..”

“I haven’t, yet. She would look great with some scars. “

“What do you want?”

“You can’t call her boyfriend or Crawford.”

“I wont.”

“You need to tell me a small thing. You have four days or she’s toast. Alana’s boyfriend has a thing on his inner right thigh, you need to say what it is. “

“And then you’ll let her go.”

“Yes,” he said and the phone went dead.

 

 

*

Will thought of calling Jack, but he didn’t. He knew it was Hannibal’s doing. It had to be.

Who else?

Would Hannibal really go to so much trouble for some intimacy and put poor Alana through hell? He would.

After killing Abigail Will knew he was capable of anything.

He had no choice but to play along, and dance with the devil.

 

*

Will went to dinner with Hannibal and pretended all was well.

“Aren’t you worried about Alana?”

“Of course. Jack will find her.”

“I know you did it. I might be ready to give you a blowjob for her life.”

“What makes you say that?”

“Quit the act. I know it’s you. And I’m ready.”

“Do you think me so cruel?”

Will laughed.

“Yes.”

“Very well. I shall humor you. Get on your knees.”

Will did. Hannibal dropped his pants and Will looked at his inner right thigh, which had a tattoo of a flower.

“Really?”he said.

“It’s a Dianthus barbatus,” Hannibal said helpfully.

Will opened his mouth and received the engorged cock. Hannibal grabbed his hair and dictated his moves with tugs to his locks.

Will choked but kept going until his devil spilled inside his hot mouth.

“That’s Latin for Sweet William” Hannibal said.

Will blinked.

 

*

“It’s a flower,” Will said. “Sweet William.”

“Ah yes, “ said the man over the phone. And then there was a curious silence.

“Will,” Hannibal’s voice said. “I had to kill him.”

“Of course. Let her go.”

“Very well. Let’s keep uncle Jack from knowing.”

“Okay. Was the tattoo real?”

“Yes.”

“You couldn’t have gotten a fake?”

“Where’s the commitment in that?”

Will laughed despite himself. He had left normal behind a long ago.

 

*

Alana was found and had no memory of where she had been. Will swore to get even with Hannibal. Then he found Matthew Brown. Game on.

**Author's Note:**

> AU so Bev lives, and Abigail too.


End file.
